Forested Spring
The Forested Spring (Japanese: Hidden Lake) is a subregion featured in Monster Hunter Destiny. It is the second subregion to be unlocked in the game, and is based off of the Great Forest and Misty Peaks. Basic Information Terrain Type: Forest, Cave, Freshwater Areas: 10 + Base Camp Rank Unlocked: Low-Rank, HR 2 Weather: Usually clear. Rainstorms occasionally. Strong winds rarely. Area Theme: Uses the "BIONICLE Heroes" Thok's Mountain theme. Area Information Base Camp The Base Camp is set, unlike all others, in a giant tree! The branch upon which the tent, Supply Box, and Delivery Box are situated is thick and very sturdy, allowing the hunter to run to the end of the branch and jump off to reach Area 1. The tent is nestled up against the side of the trunk, while the boxes are set farther along the branch. Area 1 Area 1 is a small forested area covered in a canopy of vines, allowing you to fight Kecha Wacha in this area. On the lower area, where the ground is shadowed by the vines, lots of spiderwebs and mushroom patches can be found. On the upper area, flower and herb patches are prevalent. Area 2 This area is covered in shallow water and is slightly downhill, allowing the pond to flow toward the lake in Area 4. Area 3 Area 3 is a narrow, forested, canyon-like area whose dirt walls are covered in thick foliage. It acts as a transition area between Areas 2, 4, and 10. The entrance to Area 10 is set in the canyon wall. Area 4 and 5 Area 4 and 5 are watery areas, in which you fight oceanic monsters such as Royal Ludroth. It should be noted that strong winds can create currents underwater. Area 4 has a grassy coastline, which turns into a pebbly beach near the water. Area 5 is entirely underwater, and has a lakebed covered in green sea grass. Area 6 Area 6 is a small, secluded edge of the lake in Area 5. The far wall is covered by a tremendous waterfall. The waterfall can be bypassed, and the wall behind it can be climbed to reach a cave that leads to Area 7. Area 7 Area 7 is a cave that acts as a Rath nest. The entrance is blocked by a roaring waterfall, which only adult Raths can fly through without harm. A small hole at the end allows you to drop into Area 8. Area 8 Area 8 is a lush area carpeted in beautiful flowers. A sheer cliff dominates the back of the area, from which hunters can drop down into the area. This area is important to Forokururu, as different flowers appear in each quest. Area 9 Area 9 is a dark cave in which a Torch is needed to find your way around. Area 10 Area 10 is a lot like the central area in the Great Forest - it is a cave-like area formed from the twisting branches of trees overhead, with mushrooms growing in patches around the ground. The main difference is that it becomes extremely dark at nighttime, and requires the use of a Torch. This area is immune to rain and wind, like most cave areas. Monsters Low-Rank: Velocidrome, Bulldrome, Hypnocatrice, Basarios, Rathian, Rathalos, Nargacuga, Arzuros, Great Jaggi, Royal Ludroth, Duramboros, Qurupeco, Zinogre, Kecha Wacha, Tetsucabra, Gore Magala, Parnivid, Bruteon, Rathling, Agsolestea High-Rank: Vivid Hypnocatrice, Emerald Congalala, Pink Rathian, Azure Rathalos, Ruby Basarios, Green Nargacuga, Chameleos, Purple Ludroth, Ash Kecha Wacha, Dark Agsolestea, Lavender Barroth, Molokonyx G-Rank: Deviljho, Ghost Hypnocatrice A-Rank: Espinas, Dull Espinas, Pearly Espinas, Farunokku, Forokururu, Verdant Anorupatisu Crossover Expansion Packs: Terrible Terror, Razorback Boar, Scuttleclaw Juvenile, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Thunderdrum, Emperor Bulbax, Burrowing Snagret Notes *The flowers in Area 8 change randomly every time a quest in the Forested Spring is initiated. This should be considered when initiating a Forokururu hunt. *Purple Ludroth can be fought underwater in this subregion. Category:Areas Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255